


Under a Watchful Eye

by ambpersand



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambpersand/pseuds/ambpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every day, Katniss Everdeen watches Peeta Mellark from her spot across the street as he paints custom skateboards. Little does she know, he's been watching her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainAmelia22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/gifts).



Every afternoon, Katniss Everdeen sat at the register of the drugstore, her eyes trained carefully out the front window. The large glass panes reflected the sun lit street outside, full of summer tourists and pedestrians. The downtown area was always flooded with people this time of year, all wandering mindlessly from shop to shop. 

But that’s not what Katniss Everdeen was watching. 

She was watching the tall blonde who sat in the shop across the street.

Peeta Mellark.

Every day, he sat at the store counter, carving into the nozzles of spray paint cans. She watched long enough to notice his quirks when he concentrated, like the way he would bite the tip of his tongue between his teeth, or how he would tug on the long blonde waves that usually laid across his forehead. 

When he was done carving, he’d pull a plain skateboard deck from the back wall, the clean wood gleaming and ready to be painted by his hand.

He always sat at the counter, his mouth and nose covered with a white mask to protect himself from the fumes. It never failed, when he began painting, customers flocked into his store.  Some days he’d leave his seat behind the counter earlier than usual, and drop his own board on to the pavement before kicking off. She’d watch, mesmerized he weaved between the people on the sidewalk, gliding through the crowds with ease. 

The old-fashioned drug store she worked in was more novelty than use, filled with colorful jars of candy and shelves lined with antique medicine bottles. The entire back wall was a 50’s era soda fountain, complete with small grill that served up greasy lunches for the old locals and the tourists looking for some nostalgia. Few used the prescription counter for their medications, but they weren’t struggling.

And their store definitely wasn’t as interesting as Peeta Mellark’s.

“You’re such a stalker,” A tall, thin brunette walked in the store, the overhead bell dinging loudly. 

Katniss’ ears grew red. “Shut up, Johanna. I’ve known him since I was in kindergarten. That’s not stalking.”

Johanna barked out a laugh. “Have you ever talked to him?”

Katniss searched her memory. She’d had to admit, she hadn’t _really_ noticed Peeta until several years ago, two years before they graduated together. Even then, it was two years of stolen glances during chemistry class and trying not to stare when he passed her locker in the hallways.

“No,” She admitted with defeat. 

“Stalker,” Johanna replied cheerily, poking Katniss on the nose before she had a chance to swat her friend’s hand away. 

“Katniss, you’ve been watching him across the street for two years now. Isn’t it time you went over and said ‘hello’?” She sat on the extra stool in front of the register, used to taking up space in the store when it wasn’t filled with customers. 

Katniss narrowed her eyes. “That’s not true,” She couldn’t help but huff. In the three years she’d worked at the drugstore since graduating high school, Peeta had only shown up a year and a half before. 

She’d done a decent job forgetting her pitiful high school crush until one afternoon when he’d rolled up to the front of the skate shop, his own board under his feet. 

He’d been there almost every day since.

_Oh god, Johanna’s right…_

Even with her realization, she steeled herself. She was _not_ going to randomly stroll across the street and say hello. 

 

A few hours later when Katniss began her duties to close out her shift, she left her post at the register to restock the lunch counter at the back of the store. It was an easy enough task; making sure to prep whatever had run out and restock what was low for the next day. 

 As she reached for a new bottle of chocolate syrup to put in the display case with the ice cream, it was her luck that it had been placed at the very top of the shelf in the back. Stretching as high as she could, her fingers fumbled for the bottle in an attempt to knock it closer. 

The bottle slid from her grip and toppled through the air, spinning over itself several times before landing on the floor in a small explosion of cracked plastic and chocolate syrup. 

“Shit!” Katniss shielded her face as it sprayed against her skin, the dark viscous substance scenting the air around her instantly. 

Lowering her hands with a loud groan, she surveyed the damage. The floor was covered and her limbs were dotted with the syrup, sticky and wet.  _This is going to take forever to clean up…_

 

A half an hour after she was supposed to clock out, Katniss rushed to the front of the store. She could hear Johanna honking her car horn loudly, impatient as to what was taking her so long. 

Shouting a greeting to the cashier taking her place, she opened the door to leave quickly, in a hurry for Johanna to stop the annoying noise. In her rush, Katniss didn’t bother to make sure she wasn’t going to run into anyone on the sidewalk before crossing it to get to the curb.

“Omph!” Katniss heard the sound of wheels on concrete right before her body was slammed with a solid force, knocking her off her feet. It wasn’t until she hit the pavement that she realized what had happened. _Stupid tourists and their skateboar-_

Her thoughts were cut off as regained her vision to see who she’d run into.

“Katniss!” Peeta Mellark rushed to her side, his skateboard rolling away slowly. His voice was filled with concern, but she could only feel her cheeks growing warm.

_Shit._

From the side of her vision, she could see Johanna laughing in the driver’s seat of her car, doubled over and cackling.

“Are you okay?” Peeta placed his hands hesitantly on her shoulders, his voice laced with worry.  

Katniss struggled to sit up, wanting to run from the situation as fast as she could. “Yeah, yeah… I’m fine,” She mumbled, her neck and ears growing hotter as her embarrassment grew. 

“Are you sure? Did you hit your head?” Peeta forced her to look into his eyes, sparkling with concern. He was on his knees at her side, his palm pressed in between her shoulders for support. 

The feeling of his hand on her back was enough to send tingles down her spine, even through the thin fabric of her shirt. She couldn’t look away, even though her voice was caught in her throat. Managing to shake her head, relief flooded his features. 

He ran his hand through the front of his hair, tugging at the ends as she had often seen him do during the day. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“No, I came out of nowhere, I should have looked,” Katniss finally found her voice, although it sounded more like a squeak. 

“Can you stand up?” He asked softly, ignoring the people walking around them on the sidewalk. 

_Oh god he probably thinks I’m an idiot!_

“Yeah, I can,” Katniss forced her body to move quickly, standing up on her wobbly legs. She wasn’t sure if it was the fall that had shaken her or Peeta. “I’m sorry for running into you…” She averted her gaze, feeling ridiculous. 

“I should go,” She forced out, half wanting to savor the moment that she had finally spoken to him, and half wanting to run into a hole and hide forever. 

Peeta, who’s hands were still resting on her back and shoulder lightly, stepped away with a nod. As she turned away to scurry into Johanna’s car, he spoke up. 

“Katniss?” His voice was hesitant. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and Katniss noticed the fine mist of dried paint that coated his hands and arms. The bright colors were a stark contrast to his suntanned skin, drawing her eyes across his body to see the other paint smudges and stains that covered his clothing. “I really am sorry for practically running you over…” He laughed lightly. “This is probably too forward of me, but there’s this party down on the pier tonight with a bunch of people that we went to high school with. You should come and let me make it up to you.”

His face held so much hope and apprehension that Katniss couldn’t hide the smile that broke out across her face. “What time?” 

“Starts at 9. There’s going to be a bonfire,” His features lit up into a smile that made Katniss’ chest tighten.

Unable to respond without squeaking again, she nodded and flashed a quick smile back at him before climbing into Johanna’s car.

It wasn’t until they were down the road and around the corner that Johanna spoke.

“I didn’t think that when I honked for you and saw him coming down the sidewalk that my timing would be _that good._ ”

 

That night, Johanna was forcing Katniss into her car.

“You’re going! Even if I have to get you drunk on the way over, you’re going!” She yelled as she pushed Katniss forward with all her strength. 

“Damnit Johanna, I changed my mind!” Katniss struggled to break free, dreading what she had agreed to. As the bashful high from talking to Peeta had worn off, Katniss was filled with a heavy sense of embarrassment at her idiocy that afternoon. 

Johanna had coaxed her into wearing one of her dresses that night, citing to her, “You need something that doesn’t make you look homely.”

So now she sat with her arms crossed, trying to shield her cleavage from showing too much in the tight green scrap of material Johanna called a “dress.” Johanna had even refused to let her wear a strapless bra, much to her chagrin. 

“Stop fidgeting, it’s not that tight,” She chided Katniss as she started the car. 

Johanna was probably right, considering how rare it was for her to wear anything that wasn’t fitted and comfortable. But now, as the dark green bodice wrapped around her torso, held up only by thin straps, Katniss was thankful that the skirt of the dress was loose and flowing.

Although that would probably prove to be an issue if there was any sort of breeze down on the beach.

_Which there will be._

They drove in silence, Johanna bobbing her head lightly to the music that was playing on the radio. She was entirely comfortable going to this party, having kept in contact with many of their classmates throughout the last few years.

Katniss couldn’t say the same. 

As they pulled into the parking lot near the pier, Katniss’ anxiety grew. Her hands trembled as she reached for the door, and she took a deep breath. 

“You can do this,” Johanna flashed her a thumbs up before climbing out of the car. 

Following Johanna down the long boardwalk, Katniss spotted the large group of people milling around on the beach and seated around a large bonfire. 

As they neared, she couldn’t help but seek out Peeta amongst the partygoers. She recognized a few in passing, offering polite smiles as recognition when they noticed her. Her eyes landed on him quickly, her stomach fluttering as she took the sight of him in.

The sun had almost set, casting darkness over the beach. He sat on a towel, the golden light from the fire illuminating him as he laughed with a guy sitting in a nearby chair. His arms, now free of paint, rested on his knees as he held a bottle of beer in one hand. The breeze tousled his hair, and the light reflected off his eyes in a way that made Katniss feel inferior. 

Suddenly her hair, which Johanna insisted that she leave free from its usual braid, felt too messy and her dress out of place, even though several girls around her were also wearing similar ones. When Peeta’s eyes traveled around and met hers, his face lit up into a smile that made her stomach flip. 

Johanna nudged her towards him, not breaking from the conversation she had started with another friend she had run into. 

Left with no choice, Katniss forced herself closer, maneuvering around the fire until she got to Peeta’s spot. He had stood to greet her, still smiling.

“I’m so glad you made it! Can I get you something to drink?”

She wanted to refuse, but knew that she’d need the liquid courage to get through the night without her voice squeaking. Nodding, she agreed. 

Grabbing her a bottle of beer from the cooler, showing it to her. “I hope this is okay, there isn’t much else…” 

Katniss took it front his outstretched hand. “This is great. Thank you,” She smiled.

“Would you like to sit down?” He motioned toward his beach towel, moving to the side. “I promise I won’t hog all the room,” Laughing, he sat and scooted to the farthest edge. 

Katniss slid off her sandals, setting them to the side before sitting down next to him. She tucked her legs underneath her, making sure that the edges of the dress were secured and nothing was exposed. 

The whole situation felt surreal as Peeta popped the cap off the bottle and handed it back to her. _This morning all I wanted to do was go to work and now look where I am…_

She looked around, noticing Johanna flirting with someone she vaguely remembered having a class with her freshman year, and taking in everyone else. 

“Do you know everyone here?” Katniss asked, taking a long drink of her beer. The taste was bitter, but it was better than nothing.  

Peeta shook his head, drinking from his own beer. “Just some. It’s sort of a once a month type deal. It’s been going ever since we graduated… I’m surprised I haven’t seen you here before,” He quirked an eyebrow at her, his features inquisitive. 

Katniss shrugged, staring into the flames of the fire. “I didn’t really keep up with many people from high school, I guess. I figured they all went off to college.” 

“Some did, and some dropped out,” Peeta laughed, setting his beer down beside him and leaning back on to his hands. “Like me.” 

She turned towards him, repositioning her body. “You dropped out?” She tilted her head, curious at his story. The story she had been wondering about for a few years, but always too chicken to ask. 

Until now. 

Peeta nodded, looking up at the stars that were now shining in the clear night sky. “When I realized I spent more time painting than I did on papers, I decided to stop wasting my money. I came home and got a job at the Board Shop and the rest is history,” He smiled at her. “What about you?” 

Katniss shrugged, looking away. “No college, just working. I couldn’t really figure out what I wanted to do, and I didn’t exactly have the money. I share an apartment with Johanna near the drugstore, though.” She took a drink and changed the subject. “Doesn’t your brother own the Board Shop?” 

Peeta nodded. “Yeah, my oldest. He made me the manager this year after I helped him get the tourism sales up.” 

She laughed, taking another drink. It was definitely helping. “I could tell. Business had to have doubled after you started there. Now I always see people coming in and out.”

“Why, Katniss, if I didn’t know better I would think that you’d been watching me,” He replied with a sly smile. 

Katniss’ ears grew red, and she was suddenly thankful that her hair was down to conceal the blush. The redness creeping up her chest and neck, however, was visible even in the darkness. Unable to respond, she took a long drink and averted her eyes to the side, even more embarrassed now than she had been that afternoon lying on the sidewalk. 

“I only say that because I know that I’m definitely guilty of the same thing…” His voice trailed off and he leaned over, knocking her shoulder lightly with his. 

Katniss couldn’t suppress her smile, blushing even harder now with his confession. 

“I’ve always wondered what you’re doing over there. What you’re painting, I mean,” She admitted, draining the last of her beer. 

Peeta leaned over again, lingering near her. “Would you like to go see?” He asked, his voice low. 

At his tone, goose bumps flooded Katniss’ skin. She chanced a look at him, meeting his eyes. His expression made her breath catch in her throat, his eyes dark and serious, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

It was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen. 

“Yes,” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Peeta drained the last of his bottle, standing up quickly and offering Katniss his hand. She took it, her small palm fitting into his larger one with ease and slid into her sandals after she was back on her feet. Taking her empty bottle, he tossed it in a nearby trash can with his own, then took her hand and began to lead her away from the fire. 

The sounds of the party began to diminish as they found their way to the wooden steps leading up to the pier, their hands still intertwined. They walked in silence down the pier that led to the main road where the Board Shop was located. 

“Is it okay that we’re going in there? At night?” Katniss was hesitant, anxious about being alone with Peeta. 

“Oh yeah, it’s fine; I’ve got the keys. It’s just my brother and I most days, and I stop by after-hours a lot to drop off supplies,” His voice echoed down the empty street. 

She was quiet for a moment. “Is your brother there now?” By god, she hoped he wasn’t. 

Peeta’s steps faltered slightly, but he continued walking. “Nope, it’ll be just us,” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

She tightened her fingers against his as their pace picked up, both eager to reach the store. When they did, he led her around the building, through a dark alleyway where she knew the back door must be. The front of the store had been closed off by a steel security door, blocking the view from the street inside. 

Peeta let go of her hand to fish out a pair of keys from the pocket of his shorts, unlocking the door and flipping on a light switch before showing her the way in. 

Katniss followed Peeta as he wound through the back of the store, boxes piled high with blank skateboards and cans of paint nestled on shelving against the walls. “This is where we store everything before I take it up front, and that’s the office,” He motioned towards a door to the left before opening it. “This is where my brother spends the day while I’m painting.”

She raised an eyebrow. “A futon?” Inside the office was a desk, stacked full of papers and a large leather chair, with a black futon set up against the opposite wall. A mini fridge hummed quietly in the corner. 

Peeta chuckled. “Yeah, that’s for when my sister-in-law kicks him out of the house and he needs a place to stay.” 

Leading them down a short hallway, through another door, and they were behind the front counter of the store. “Here we are,” Peeta turned the lights on, illuminating the space. 

Katniss was impressed. Lining the back wall was a mixture of blank and painted boards, the completed ones baring details that Katniss couldn’t make out from her spot across the street. “Wow…” She whispered, taking it all in. 

The amount of detail in the completed boards was staggering, especially when she thought about the tools he used. “And you spray paint all of these?” She asked, entranced with his work. 

“Yeah,” Peeta replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You can get certain spray designs if you mess with the nozzle. Or get straight lines and shapes with pieces of paper.” 

Katniss turned around, focusing on the counter. It was covered in a graffiti-like collage of paint from where Peeta worked. Dragging her fingers across the surface, it was slick and wet.

“Oh,” She lifted her finger up, the tip now coated in white paint that hadn’t quite dried. 

“Probably should have warned you about that,” Peeta laughed, reaching for a roll of paper towels under the counter. “Some paint takes a while to dry.”

Instead of taking the one that he tore off and handed to her, she wiped her finger across his arm. Challenging him, she lifted an eyebrow. She didn’t know where her boldness was coming from, but she was going to hold on to it. 

“Oh, you don’t want to start that,” Peeta smirked, reaching to smear the paint on to his own fingers from the counter. He reached out to her, but missed as Katniss darted out of the way with a laugh. Instead of her shoulder, where he originally aimed, the painted ended up smeared across her collarbone. Her movements pushed his fingers forward until the thin strap of her dress fell down, and Katniss dodged out of his grasp completely. 

Attempting to find another wet spot of paint, Peeta caught her shoulders in his hands when Katniss stilled. “I caught you,” He leaned down, whispering in her ear. 

She shivered at the sensation, her stomach clenching at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. 

Turning around to face him completely, she reached her hand up to his face. Wiping the small amount of paint from her thumb on to his cheekbone, the laughter died in her throat when Peeta’s eyes darkened. 

“Oops,” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She rested her hand on his shoulder, the other supporting her body against the counter; his hands, which were on her shoulders, drifted to rest against her waist. 

 Locking eyes, Katniss felt like she couldn’t breathe. The proximity of his body to hers, the warmth of his torso pressing against her smaller frame, was enough to make her squirm. He smelled faintly of cologne and paint, intoxicating her senses. In a flash, he pressed his lips to hers, lifting one hand to cradle her jaw while the other held tight against the fabric of her dress around her hip. 

The sensation of his lips on hers made Katniss’ heart leap, returning the kiss enthusiastically. When she slid her tongue across his lower lip, initiating more, Peeta groaned. The vibration from the noise against her chest made her smile, encouraging her even more. 

She reached up, threading his hair through her fingers and pulling him even closer to her. Their tongues danced together, lips moving in sync easily. When Peeta took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly, Katniss couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat. 

Peeta kissed her even deeper, grasping tightly at her dress. His lips left hers, trailing kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. “I’ve been wanting to do this for _years_ , Katniss…” His voice was husky as he continued pressing his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“Oh god, me too,” Katniss gasped at the sensation, warmth pooling in between her legs. She tightened her thighs, already feeling the need for some kind of friction. At her words, Peeta stopped. 

“Are you serious?” His lips were swollen and red, his eyes still dark and his voice low. 

Katniss could only nod; the look he was giving made her feel like prey. 

She liked it. 

It was all the confirmation he needed. In an easy movement, Peeta grasped her waist with both hands and lifted her on to the countertop, leveling their faces for easier access. She scooted to the edge, pulling Peeta in between her legs by his belt loops. 

He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. Katniss’ chest was tight with adrenaline, and she felt like she couldn’t get close enough to him. She held him around the torso, his shirt balled in her fists as she moved her lips against his. 

She inhaled deeply when his lips left hers once more, creating another trail to her other ear. His hands trailed down, his slightly calloused hands rough against her skin.  Peeta nibbled her earlobe lightly, pushing himself against her core when she let out another light moan. 

“Katniss,” He punctuated his words with kisses against her collarbone. “You need to tell me when to stop.” 

She brought a hand to the back of his head, grasping tightly as he continued to suckle the skin. His teeth nipped at the surface, his tongue quickly following to lave off the sting. Her vision was hazy with arousal, her eyes hooded against the feeling of his mouth on her skin. 

“Don’t,” She managed, pressing herself against his erection. “Don’t stop.”

Katniss could feel his lips tighten into a smile against her skin. Taking her mouth with his again, Peeta’s hands began to roam her body, exploring her curves. His hand came to a stop on the underside of her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her dress. She arched into him, desperate to feel more of his skin on hers. 

Peeta took it as a sign to continue on, pushing the straps of her dress down her arms and out of the way. She stopped kissing him momentarily, pulling her arms free from the thin bands. He wasted no time in pulling the bodice down, watching hungrily as her nipples pebbled in the cool air. 

Suddenly Peeta stiffened, closing his eyes tightly. “Shit, Katniss, I forgot…” He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. “There’s a security camera,” He groaned, motioning up towards the ceiling to their left. 

Katniss’ stomach dropped, realizing that what they were doing was being filmed. Underneath the embarrassment, she felt something else bubbling up to take its place.

Excitement. 

“Then you can keep the original and give me a copy,” She smiled, pulling his neck forward to reclaim his lips with hers. With her right hand, she felt in between their bodies until her fingers found his erection, straining tightly against the front material of his khaki shorts. Running her palm up his length, she grew even more excited as his eyes fluttered shut at her touch. 

“Wait,” He paused, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and stopping her movements. “First things first,” The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. “Lift up your dress.”

Katniss raised an eyebrow in question, but followed his instructions. Lifting herself up slightly, she slid the material up until it pooled around her hips, exposing her thighs. “Now,” He instructed, “Scoot forward and lean back on your hands.”

She inhaled deeply, her body beginning to tremble in anticipation. This situation was entirely out of her comfort zone, but the fear and anxiety she felt was overpowered by her arousal. 

She followed his gaze as he knelt down in front of her, concentration etched on his face as he lifted up the skirt of her dress and trailed his fingers under the lace of her panties. 

Glancing up to her face, Peeta smiled at the blush against her skin. She wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear her heart pounding; the beats so hard against her chest it felt like she might faint if he kept this up. He lifted his eyebrows and tugged the material down, Katniss lifting her hips at his wordless command. 

Instantly she felt exposed, all but naked to his gaze and the camera on the ceiling that was watching them both. Peeta’s eyes were glued to her core, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. He kissed a trail from her knee to her center, teasing her until she moaned and thrust toward him, unable to wait. Taking the hint, Peeta took a long lick, dragging his tongue through her folds leisurely. 

“Peeta!” Katniss gasped at the sensation, his tongue circling close to her most sensitive spot. She leaned back on the counter completely, arching her back in the air. When he realized she was no longer sitting up, Peeta paused.

“Sit back up,” He commanded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I want to see your face as I make you come.”

Katniss could do nothing but comply, her jaw hanging open at his direction. Nodding mindlessly, she lifted herself back up on to her elbows, wanting him to resume his actions as quickly as possible. 

As soon as she was situated, Peeta delved back into her folds with renewed vigor. Pushing into her wetness with his tongue, Katniss couldn’t refrain from moaning his name again. Dragging his tongue back up to her clit, he made lazy circles around it until Katniss began to squirm. 

“Please,” She moaned as she scrunched her eyes shut, desperate and needing more. At her words, Peeta inserted a finger inside her, stroking her walls while running his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves that made her moan loudly. Inserting another finger, the pressure inside her coaxed another gasp from her throat as she tightened her thighs around his head. 

Slowing down his actions, he waited until Katniss loosened her grip and opened her eyes before resuming the pressure and pace she wanted. Increasing his speed, Peeta focused on stroking her clit with the tip of his tongue with tight, fast circles. 

Within moments she could feel the pressure building, making her tremble in pleasure. The pressure built in waves, until all at once it crashed over her, leaving stars in her vision. She vaguely recognized calling out Peeta’s name as she came, his tongue still gliding over her and licking up her wetness. 

As she came down from her high, her breathing was erratic and her thighs quivered from the onslaught of pleasure. She looked to Peeta, staring at her with an intense look that made her stomach tighten in anticipation. He wiped the excess wetness from his chin after helping her sit up, her limbs weak from the powerful orgasm. 

Katniss reached for his belt, eager to release his erection and return the favor. Despite the slight tremble that was still coursing through her body, she quickly undid the button and pushed his shorts and boxers down his hips in one movement, eyes widening as his cock sprung free. 

Wrapping her fingers around it, Peeta thrust into her grip with a groan. Katniss smiled, the hardness of his erection pulsing against her fingers was enough to make her own thighs clench together with desire. A small drop of moisture beaded at the tip and she slid her thumb across the top, swirling it around to drag along the base of his cock. Hitting the sensitive spot underneath the head, Peeta froze, grasping her shoulders tightly. 

“Katniss,” He forced his eyes open, “I need you. Now.”

Pausing her hand, she gazed up at him. “Do you have a condom?”

After a brief pause, Peeta backed away slowly to lean down and reach into a drawer near the floor. Searching through its contents, he threw various items out and on to the floor before finding what he needed. He returned to her holding a single condom, it’s foil gleaming in the light. 

Katniss raised her eyebrows. “You guys just keep those around the shop?” 

“I’ll explain later,” Peeta stifled her question with a kiss and Katniss took the condom from him, tearing it open as their lips moved together. She pulled away after a moment, watching intently as she rolled the rubber down Peeta’s cock. 

He groaned again at the feeling, his fingers tightening against her shoulders at her deft touches. 

“Wait,” Katniss spoke, lifting her hands to the hem of his shirt. “I want this off.”

With a smile, Peeta complied, exposing his torso to her as he lifted it over his head and tossed it on to the floor. The bronze tan on his arms was present on his abs, slightly muscular and rippling as he inhaled deeply. 

“That’s better,” Katniss smirked, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to her. She grasped his erection, positioning it at her entrance and locking eyes with Peeta. 

After a moments hesitation, Peeta pushed himself into her deeply, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips pressed against hers. The feeling of his hardness inside her was satisfying, but she needed to more. 

“Peeta,” She groaned, kissing down his neck and tasting the salty skin around his collarbone. He thrust into her with force, rotating his hips once he reached the apex of her thighs once more. 

Katniss dragged her nails down his back, clutching him behind the hips as she lifted hers to meet his thrusts. 

He lowered his head to her neck, kissing upwards until he reached her ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth. The force of his hips slamming into hers, the fullness of his cock inside her, and now the way his tongue was worrying the sensitive skin behind her ears was an assault on Katniss’ senses, causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure. 

“Touch yourself,” Peeta moaned into her ear, wrapping his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck and pulling lightly. 

Following his direction, Katniss reached in between their bodies to stroke her clit, feeling waves of pleasure as her finger ran over the surface. “Oh god,” She realized, “I’m going to come again.” 

“Keep going,” Peeta grunted, pushing even deeper into her core. He pulled at her hair again, forcing her head back so he could suckle her collarbone. Katniss could feel herself tightening around Peeta, enhancing the feeling of his movements. 

“ _Katniss,_ ” Peeta moaned, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. As she felt his cock pulse inside her as he quickened his pace, the added sensation pushing her over the edge.

Screwing her eyes shut, she couldn’t help but shout his name as she came for a second time. “ _Peeta!_ ” He sound died in her throat as she gasped as wave after wave crashed over her, each one more intense than the one before it. 

They both slowed their movements to a stop, panting and out of breath. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, their skin hot against one another. Peeta rested his forehead against Katniss’, offering her a tired smile. He pressed a long kiss to her lips before pulling away, removing himself from her completely. 

After discarding the used condom in a nearby trashcan, he pulled his boxers and shorts back over his hips before returning to Katniss. Taking her in his arms, he lowered her from the counter and back on to her feet. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

“I swear I’m not a creep,” He laughed, his voice sounding fatigued. “My brother gave me that condom one day after he caught me staring across the street at you. Told me to get my shit together and to make a move. I threw it in that drawer to hide it from the customers and forgot it was even there until now...” Katniss could feel the laughter in his chest.

“Well it’s a good thing, isn’t it?” She laughed with him, falling silent after a moment.

“Hey Peeta?” Katniss asked, her eyes locked on the back wall behind them. 

“Yeah?” He mumbled, rubbing his fingers up her back lightly. 

Ignoring the shivers it sent racing down her spine, she smiled. “Will you teach me how to skateboard?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If anyone is interested, you can find me on twitter @ambpersand and on tumblr under amber-guesa.


End file.
